Usuario discusión:Leoccstic
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 18:37 6 sep 2010 Hola Bienvenido a la wiki !!!!! , me llamo pokesofi y soy una de las primeras pokenovelistas de wikias , Te vengo a dar la bienvenida a nuestra comunidad , y claros iempre estare abierta por si nesesitas ayuda en algo , ademas ¿quieres ser mi amigo? , no inporta si dices que no respetare tus deciciones Bienvenido !!!cualquier cosa , te puedo decir sobre esta wiki solo pregunta Hasta luego Archivo:100px-EP427_Vulpix.png [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 22:20 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola... puedo participar en tu novela?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P]] 00:49 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro! Claro! ponme un Bulbasaur yo que poke te pongo?? y Gracias por dejarme participar en tu novela =D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P]] 01:21 18 sep 2010 (UTC) claro¡¡¡ cumples el 13 de marzo? wow que increible¡¡, claro que seria tu amiga, los amigos siempre estan para apoyarse, mira alguna de mis otras novelas en mi pag de usuario, seras un gran hechicero lunar, descuida ya casi sales en los episodios, adi que pon el boton de la espera a esperar un poco mas mientras me llega la inspiracion, ya que me llega como de rayo, siempre mira para arriva y nunca dejes que los demas te pisoteen. chaoo pd: keyko es una chica pd, pd: nunca mezcles agua y cloro en tu pecera o mataras a tu pez (lo aprendi de la mala) pd,pd,pd: me gusta el chili marca chili la reyna del fuego fatuo Archivo:Keyko.png oyet endre que borrar lña luna la luna la tengo ocupada yo , ademas es solo uno y lo sacastes de avatar no XDD [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:05 20 sep 2010 (UTC) y ... del oceano del espiritu del oceano [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:51 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola perdona xD Perdoname xD que cabeza la mia pues que lastima que la hayas cancelado y No no tengo idea de quien es xDDD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 20:24 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues... ....me fije en Wikipedia y si mal no me equivoco es un anime relacionado con chicos que poseen poderes o algo asi?? Es que no entendi bien jeje [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 20:37 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Entonces... ...claro que quiero entrar!! n_n solo dime cosas para rellenar y listo =P [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 20:49 28 sep 2010 (UTC) RE ash yo no leo -.-' entonces de q puedo ser?JA 22:56 28 sep 2010 (UTC) *O* no puedo ser ese mago o algo asi (no se como se llama pero tengo una prima q lo ve y dije *O* severo)JA 23:09 28 sep 2010 (UTC) *T* entonces voy a ser uran JA 23:26 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta.... ....genial!!! n_n [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 23:48 28 sep 2010 (UTC) sip claro que me gustaria estar en tu novela, gracias por invitarme, estoy segura de que sera una gran novela, bueno ire a inscribirme, cuidate, haz amigos, no comas hamsters XD, chaoo la chica del fuego fatuo woola gracias por inscribirte, pero una cosa, mi hermano es poochyena, podrias escojer otro? GRacias, besos x3 PD: Kieres ser mi amigo? Giovi =D mm ok. Mira puedes hacer esto 1. Escojes otro Sprite 2. Modificas Poochyena 3. escojes a Poochyena shiny lo pondre hasta ke lo modifikes woola soy yo denuevo x3, Oye ne la audiciones falta 1 Rival kieres serlo, O Coordinador musical?? 1 de 2 Giovi =D Nani (de nada en japones) Imagen no la puedo dar ya que no aparecen con sus nombres en español solo en japones (no en romaji) son Miku Hatsune Miku Zatsune Black Rock Shooter Miku (Hay muchas Miku xD) Rin Kagamine Len Kagamine Akaito Shion Taito Shion Kaito Shion Zeiko Shion (Tambien muchos Shion xD) Lin Haine Luka Megurine Teto Kasane Gakupo1 Gakupo2 Roku Yokune Teto Kasane Sonika Gumi Nedpoid Meiko Sakine y Sonika esos son todos imagenes no te pongo por que da algo de flojera buscar mejores son las de Ami Kawashima :D Espero Averte ayudado saludos [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg тнє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'кι∂ нαтαкє']] 19:52 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Oki oki doki, y si me gusta mirmo zibang, bueno eso era hace mucho ,porque ya no la pasan, pero me sigue gustando n_n ~Rin Kagamine~ Quiero cantar Adollecense *o* Ah.... *se le quita la ilusion de zatsune* ah... ya... si... todo esta bien... *trauma on* Nyaa... Okey voy a hacer otra imagen... Y arreglare la ficha мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 21:46 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayyy!! Perdoname Leo ahorita la relleno y la cara me gusto x33 gracias y perdona [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 00:59 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejej Lo lamento no sabia ahora la hago n_n""[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:51 17 oct 2010 (UTC) hehe... sorry... ahora lo arreglo...podrian ser el mismo pero de diferente color...?¿ el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 03:20 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Archivo:Mothshido.pngaqui esta cuidalo bien : le gustan las fresas,los lugares altos ,es aventurera y nunca se rinde Leo..! En consejeros uno se tiene que inscribir igual como en lo otro y cuantos consejeros chicos puede haber? tambien ejemplo: yo quiero el puesto consejero luz lo puedo agarrar o tengo que agarrar solo consejero agua. fuego etc? [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 21:37 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de Ledyba.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. 448 Ediciones. Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Aquí tienes... Tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo de Vulpix2.png Se abrirá a las 300 ediciones y evolucionará a las 320 Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 22:23 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de arceus GPDI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara el 29 de Octubre!!! Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de azurill GPI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 4 Dias esperalo!!! (yo no te avisare xD) Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ Ademas tambien te entregamos el Archivo:Huevo de absol GPI.png bueno este eclosionara en 7 Dias, no te lo avisare xD. [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Aquí tienes... Tu huevo y tu pokémon! Archivo:Beautifly by Anabel.png Beauuuuuuuuuuty!! (¡Que ganas tenía de que me adoptasen!) Archivo:Huevo de Swablu.png ... El huevo se abrirá a las 310 ediciones y evolucionará a las 330 Cuídalos bien! --Anabeel 17:16 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí está... Tu huevo! Archivo:Huevo de Chikorita by Anabel.png ... Se abrirá a las 320 ediciones, evolucionará con 340 y elvolucionará por última vez con 360 Cuídalo bien! Anabeel 21:30 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Tu huevo pokémon Togepi: Archivo:Huevo_de_Togepi_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 18 Ataques: -Gruñido -Encanto -Paranormal Eclosionara a las '303' '''ediciones hechas User:cindaquilytogekiss Aqui esta aqui esta tu huevo pokémon de ralts: Archivo:Huevo_de_ralts_LGP.png Su información: '''Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Gruñido Eclosionara''' 325''' ediciones hechas usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Aqui esta Toma tu huevo pokémon de mijumaru: Archivo:Huevo_de_mijumaru_LGP.png Lv: 5 PS: 21 Ataques: -Placaje -Látigo Eclosionara a las 368 ediciones hechas usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Enhorabuena! Tu huevo se ha abierto! Archivo:Huevo de Vulpix2.png => Archivo:Vulpix OCPA.png Bueno, en realidad se abre en una edición per me tengo que ir a dormir y quería decírtelo n_nU En fin, enhorabuena otra vez --Anabeel 22:32 24 oct 2010 (UTC) nico.2 como adoptaste un huevo de pokemon me lo dices thumb|left|40px|por favor pues... como si fuera un pokémon normal, solo que este solo te lo puedes quedar un día. se me olvidó poner el * n_nU ahora voy Anabeel 21:31 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Entrega! Aquí tienes al slugma y la piedrafuego Archivo:Slugma OCPA.png y Archivo:Piedra Fuego PMMER.png recuerda que el slugma lo tienes que devolver mañana y por la piedrafuego te pido otro objeto a cambio (otra piedra, otro objeto para darle una utilidad que crees necesaria...) Gracias! Anabeel 21:54 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Entrega completada FELICIDADES usted a adquirido un huevo especial provininte de la guarderia sunnyside parece brillar en la luna se abrira a media noche en Halloween (31 de octubre) Alex Dime lo que quieras mi novela y no olvides resolver el misterio 00:38 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Tienes... Que devolver al slugma y tu vulpix ha evolucionado al usar la piedra fuego Archivo:Ninetales DP.png El swablu ya ha eclosionado Archivo:Swablu OCPA.png y como has adoptado al slugma tu chikorita también ha eclosionado Archivo:Chikorita OCPA.png Enhorabuena! --Anabeel 14:06 28 oct 2010 (UTC) hola leo eem como haces estas imagenes archivo:Leo1.png???? y porque no te pasas por la Guarderia Sunnyside y adoptas alguno'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 21:57 28 oct 2010 (UTC) claro.. claro que puede aparecer leo en mi pokenovela.... de hecho se me estan haciendo pocos los personajes, lo pondre en los siguientes capitulos.... LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 01:30 31 oct 2010 (UTC) claro.. si podemos ser amigos solo dime que pokemon y que apodo te pongo y de la novela creo que podrias aparecer del capitulo 5 en adelante pero ponle un nombre a tu personaje ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:00 4 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes n_n tus pokemon son..... Archivo:Cresselia_Pt_brillante.pngesta cresselia te protejera en todo momento Archivo:Growlithe_NB.pnggroww!!!! (siiiii por fin un hogar!!!), evolucionara a las 405 ediciones PD. pasate pronto por la guarderia para las rifas de pokebolas, tal vez te interese el pokemon que hay dentro --ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 14:38 6 nov 2010 (UTC) no te entendi... no entendi lo que pusiste en mi disc. bye ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 19:58 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ss Gracias por llegar a la final de Snow el reality, una placa para que la conserves: --'Poder del 'Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?']] 02:50 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡PRIMER LUGAR! TU RECOMPENSA: Archivo:Kobaruon_NB.pngkobaruon la nueva rifa se llevara a cabo pronto ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 15:21 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye me puedo inscribir en Elemental Vocaloid? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 19:26 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok .w. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:10 9 nov 2010 (UTC) el versus¿? osea las imagenes grandes o que dame un ejemplo at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 01:40 12 nov 2010 (UTC) entonces puedes poner mi ficha en la de uno q puedA ser chico Archivo:Luxray_OCPA.pngeL ChIkO gIjINkA sOy yO ''Archivo:Gallade_OCPA.png' 18:45 13 nov 2010 (UTC) oye hice mi ficha de nuevo pero esta vez donde el de acero ,esta bien ????? 19:23 13 nov 2010 (UTC) xq porque la borro TWT snif snif 19:44 13 nov 2010 (UTC) pregunta porque estas obsecionado con el tema de la luna (osea todo lo que tenga que ver con la luna) como sea.... te dejo un regalo... "LUNAR" Archivo:Lunar_cat.png no tiene evolucion pero puedo hacerla (lo que hace el aburrimiendo xD) '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 01:59 14 nov 2010 (UTC) claro q si! Claro q te podes inscribir, si quieres agarra el puesto d oscuridad ya q veo q sofi no se inscribira. nwn seria un honor tenerte en la novela, hablamos besos byeEspeon9 21:14 15 nov 2010 (UTC) lo reserve a lo reserve a mi novio sarume, perdon, pero me pidio que le guardara un puesto, y como el agua esta ocupada, me pidio que le guardara el del hielo, quizas si hubiera un puesto como la luna o el oceano, te lo dejaria, lo siento mucho keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? 2 puesto Quedaste de 2 en Snow el reality! Tu premio: Archivo:Bikutini_NB.pngBikuuuu Archivo:Rsitem250.pngArchivo:Rsitem250.png RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 17:21 16 nov 2010 (UTC) ^^U ok, aqui tienes tu huevo de poochyena ^^U (que forma de pedirlo) Archivo:Huevo_poochyena.png... (los huevos no hablan) saldra del huevo a las 480 ediciones y evolucionara a las 510 ediciones '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:29 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Clarooo!!! : Clarroo que si, no hay problema. Claro me encantaría ser tu amiga n.n Y el tres me olvidé xD '~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' '~Hablen con la Loca~ 19:13 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo siento pero ya he dejado a demasiada gente y de verdad, no sabes lo que me fastidia pero, eske ya son demasiados, yo esta temporada solo tenía pensado añadir dos pero he tenido que añadir seis y me parecen demasiados Lo siento, de verdad Anabel 20:13 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Ding!! Mi mente prodigiosa ha echo una idea!! Si quieres puedes aparecer como el ayudante de Sebastien (el malo) podría ser un papel muy importante (ya que no sé como hacer el sprite de Sebastien ._. y en su lugar venga el villano) ¿Qué te parece la propuesta? ¡Aaah! Ok, lo haré cuando edite mis amigos. Y estoy en Buenos Aire Argentina, capital federal ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 20:52 20 nov 2010 (UTC) ganaste Ganaste La historia de un equipo! BrayanArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 20:13 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola has sido asignado al dormitorio GraySkyDial su lider es Germán puedes tomar tu placa de aqui saludos por parte de Show:Leyendas de Entrenadores y mios ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 19:23 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ten... tu premio, ganaste el tercer lugar en la rifa de mi guarderia : Archivo:Kyuremu.png kyuremu cuidalo bien!! '''♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 15:52 28 nov 2010 (UTC) leo.... bueno como somos amigos en otras wikis porque no en esta xD'quiero helado ¿Tienes?' 01:53 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Puess Energía...que te digo yo....La energía que fluye dentro de uno, como la vida...no sé que decirte...A ver si con esto te aclaras: Puedes revivir Pokes y Plantas, hablar con ellos y curar a personas....----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 19:40 1 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Siento decirlo pero no se puede --·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 20:02 1 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori lo lamento pero has perdido en Isla del Poke-Drama, el reality porfavor elige el pokemon gusano que quieras ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:24 1 dic 2010 (UTC) pz apacha en la imagen te enviara a la pagina pero te enseño qiue haces: cuando termines de hace la tarjeta y la allas creado la guardas y copias el primer link que te aparece en cualquiera de los 2 codigos. luego pones la imagen en PE y entras al espacio de los codigos y borras en donde dice thumb y pones link=el que copiaste y luego pones guardar. el problema es que no podras ver el nivel de experiencia pero si descubro como hacer una en el cual se pueda mirar te digo :3 bueno adios cuidate dtb Th3 gH0sT The night was dark when I dead 01:52 2 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias n_n por inscribirte en Leyenda Elemental y aqui tienes a la milotic que elegiste, se los regalare a cada usuario que se haya registrado Archivo:Miloticamarillosprite.png milo!!! sabe usar hidrobomba helada ^^, aunque no te sera muy util saberlo, como sea le gusta congelar cosas nwnU ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:34 2 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias por participar en el sorteo aqui esta tu poke huevo Archivo:EnteiEgg_egg_solo_uso_para_yenthami.png cuidalo bien eclosiona en 10 ediciones [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 20:54 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena! Has sido el ganador de la rifa de mi guardería. Aquí tienes tu premio Un Meroetta brillante! Archivo:Meroetta NB brillante.png Enhorabuena! --Annie 15:43 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar con un proyecto de una nueva wiki que cree que es de historias puedes crear lo que quieras Historias,Novelas,Shows,Realitys, etc. Pero necesitamos gente que nos ayude estando en la wiki creando historias. En esa wiki puedes crear historias de lo que sea sin restricciones ni una así que si te interesa entra aqui espero verte por ahí...20pxKev Feliz Navidad ™20px 00:54 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Hooola Jajaja, gracias por la bienvenida y claro que sere tu amiga n_n †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 23:03 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola :D Oye, me gustaria invitarte a que te inscribieras en una historia que voy a hacer :D porfavor n_n Si aceptas pudes inscribirte Aqui Muchas Gracias :D †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 21:42 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola :D Ammm ya esta el primer capitulo de mi historia Unmei no Uta - Canción del Destino.... puedes leerla Aqui Gracias n_n †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 23:26 20 dic 2010 (UTC) u.u mira x3 mira tu regalo el sprite que me pediste solo que no le puse unas tiras blancas me salen feas Archivo:Sakura_card_captors_sprite_por_adriana.png por otro lado me darias permiso para usarlo de vez en cuanto es que me gusto mucho Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 18:25 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad y todo eso...XD Archivo:Feliz_Navidad.png Kev コール ™ 23:39 22 dic 2010 (UTC) ... Muchas gracias Leo :D esta genial xD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 23:45 22 dic 2010 (UTC) hola entra a vampiro al poder y donde diga el nombre de tu personaje presiona y edita la página con información de él Alonso :p 00:34 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad :D Archivo:Navidad.jpg †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 20:24 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Puedes ir a Fuyu no inku y crear la pagina de tu personaje, puedes adornarla como tu quieras y debes poner su historia de como conocio a su espiritu. ケビン コール ™ 19:38 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Pregunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnta Holaaaaaaaaaaaa solo t queria preguntar si quieres q seamos amigos y si quieres salir en mi novela de RAP 2.0 si quieres me respondes en mi discu chii? Lady Lucario rapcorrepormisvenas N?L? 21:26 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenid@ al Colegio más divertido de PE Ya puedes ir a editar tu habitación del Colegio solo ve a Daigaku no boken - Aventuras en el Colegio y en el dormitorio de chicos hallaras tu habitación puedes adornarla como quieras y ponerle lo que quieras Kevさん Dime algo応答 01:23 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (con mandos) Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen. La ficha para RAP 2.0 es: Nombre: Edad: Cara (MM): Personalidad: No te pases eh? Historia: Cortate un poco aquí tu vida no me interesa vale? Amor: si o no y de quien Rapero favorito: SOLO ESPAÑOL Cancion favorita: SOLO RAP Relacion con los otros personajes: Si le mola alguien si odia a alguien quien le cae bian etc Ponlo en personajes y yo ya lo incluyo Lady Lucario rapcorrepormisvenas N?L? 14:56 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Cuando puedas Creas la página de tu personaje ¿chi? Este es el link: Leonardo Tsukimine Si no sabes como hacerlo, puedes tomar como ayuda el mío que ya está echo Chao! --Annie 20:50 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Ummm Pues no hay 113 pero si quieres puedes mover el articulo a : CO113 ↘•̊Yoh Asakura•̊Funbari onsen•̊↗Archivo:Amidamaru_icon.png 16:45 30 dic 2010 (UTC) oka si,sere tu amigo--El poder de Togekiss 22:47 1 ene 2011 (UTC) oye tu blog es copiado de un foro y el juego es real--El poder de Togekiss 19:31 2 ene 2011 (UTC) bueno...en google pone ReTold Pokémon Ghost Black y descarga. o lo ves en emulador o te lo pasas a la flashcard.Y te podrias inscribir porfa en Pokémon Contest.para inscribirte busca el link en mi usr--El poder de Togekiss 20:21 2 ene 2011 (UTC) *P.D:Gracias a ti descubri historias de terror y me quedaron gustando pero el video no asusta y me das tu msn??--El poder de Togekiss 20:30 2 ene 2011 (UTC) miedo Oye leo...tengo una idea:podriamos crear un articulo los dos con muchos casos de juegos e historias te terror,ya que el tema ha durado como 3 dias y por tu culpa me quedaron gustando los cuentos de terror!!!--El poder de Togekiss 19:42 3 ene 2011 (UTC) y...?? crearas el articulo de misterios??--El poder de Togekiss 22:44 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola te quiero decir 2 cosas. 1 Tu blog me encanta esta geniaaaaaaaaaaaaal me estoy descargando el Lost Silver y 2.¿Quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow'']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 23:26 3 ene 2011 (UTC) sigo esperaaandoooo Oye perdonapor meterte prisa pero si vas a inscribirte en RAP 2.0 necesito que te vaya inscribiendo ya... n_nU Lady Lucario rapcorrepormisvenas N?L? 11:09 5 ene 2011 (UTC) pd: perdon por meterte prisa Aquí tienes... A tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo de Feebas.png Se abrirá a las 725 ediciones y evolucionará a las 775 ediciones Cuídalo bien! PD:Siento la tardanza, no estoy muy pendiente de la guardería n_nU --Annie 17:53 5 ene 2011 (UTC) ten tu azurill gotico Archivo:Azurril_dark_fanny.png: rill rill!! (no soy gotico!! ¬_¬) ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 01:01 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Little problemo Leo hay u problemita.................... El rapero q pusiste es un puta mierda no es español lo siento pero solo valen raperos españoles te recomiendo unos muy bueno PORTA(EL MEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR GUAPO TE AMO PORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) Bazzel ZPU Nach Tote king Shinoflow Santaflow Naiara( t juro que hay una rapera que se llama asi es la noovia del porta) Bueno solo eso cambia cunado puedas la ficha chii? Yo por ahora te tengo que poner un favorito asi que et pongo a Porta, Naiara y ZPU y tu despues si quieres lo cambias chii? Vale guay solo eos:3 PD:YA T inclui en la historia co una cancion de shinoflow q m encanta escribeme para corregir lo de eminem chii bezoz Chipper_PORTA&NAI&BAZZEL_WELCOMETORAP 09:39 7 ene 2011 (UTC)(nuevafirmaaaaaaaaaa) Hola otravez Hola Leo solo te escribo pa decirte q cmabie la cancion con la que te presentaste pero te in formo que naiara lloro y que ahora esta en la habitacion de nai con ella... y con ricky (a ver que pasaaaaaaa jeje) bezoz Chipper_PORTA&NAI&BAZZEL_WELCOMETORAP 16:00 7 ene 2011 (UTC)﻿ ... puessssss....... claro ^^, ya controlo a la perfeccion el paint tool sai, el paint normal y el paint.net, va a ser facil... creo ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 22:09 7 ene 2011 (UTC) emmm me pediste hacer las caras para tu nove, tengo que hacer caras de las imaganes normales o las vocaloid... o las dos?? esque nose... ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 23:26 7 ene 2011 (UTC) ok se modificarlas (a la manera que me gusta (difuminando y usando el lineart)) pero pasame el tuto igual ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 23:37 7 ene 2011 (UTC) ¬_¬ no se si pueda hacer las caras, tengo mucha tarea y mi mamá me esta J*diendo!! molestando, ademas el viejo que nos hace matematicas no da guias de 50 hojas para tarea para la casa, luego me dejaran ir a la casa de mi amiga para ir de shoping y ash... tengo mucho que hacer, a lo mas y escribo mis novelas en clase (cuando me siento en el compu se me va la inspiracion .-.) perdoname leo, de verdad lo siento pero tengo mucho que hacer... -w- ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 00:23 8 ene 2011 (UTC) jeje... LOLOLOLOLOLOL x3 por fin alguien que me comprende con la escuela =) ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 00:30 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Holiiiiiiissssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! Hola leoooooooooooo como tazzz????????? Te escribo porque no tengo nad mejor que hacer porque me da la real gana bueno eso que tu personaje de rap 2.0 se va a meter en un problemilla con eldirector pero no ceo que lo expulsen y si lo expulsan te aguantas JEJEJE pero eso le va a acercar a naiara NO DIGO MAS se van a besar bezoz Chipper_PORTA&NAI&BAZZEL_WELCOMETORAP 10:38 8 ene 2011 (UTC) YA TEVALE :):):):) Ya te vale leo un dia en rap 2.0 y ya esta sen la habitacion de nai para vivir ahi y le has dado un cabreo a ricky brutal que ligon jajajajajajajajajaja n_n Bueno eso que ricky te asesinará mientras duermes. Duerme tranquilo muchoz bezoz Chipper_PORTA&NAI&BAZZEL_WELCOMETORAP 11:01 8 ene 2011 (UTC) claro que puedes solo dejame tu ficha aqui 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 21:54 8 ene 2011 (UTC) u.u hay muchos repetidos en pokesho las inscripciones podrias cambiarlos tu tambien? todos esos estan ocupados 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 22:34 8 ene 2011 (UTC) claroo y re contra claro¡ Nombre y Apellido: Keyko Hanabi Imagen normal:Archivo:Keyko22.jpg Imagen Sailor: Archivo:Sailor_mars.png Personalidad: alegre, loca y animada, le gusta ayudar a los demas y vivir la vida a lo grande, es una superfanatica de las explosiones y le encanta el fuego, muchas veces se mete en problemas por causar accidentalmente alguna explosión, siempre intenta conservar la sonriza y el buen humor para hacer la vida alegre a todos. Firma:keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo?